Ice age lost girl
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back as a pre teen like the one in ice age mammoth christmas. When the herd has a surprise for Peaches to keep forever. But when the cliff cracked beneath Peaches and fells, She needs to survive the storm and the herd goes throught struggles without her. Manny goes to a freakout mode.


**NOTE: THIS IS MY WHOLE FIRST STORY WITHOUT ADDING CHAPTERS. IT'S BEST TO SAVE PAPER. ENJOY THIS STORY AND NO NASTY COMMENTS. :) **

* * *

Chapter 1- Once upon a 22nd of January winter.

Once upon the 22nd of January winter. There's a 12 year old mammoth named Peaches, going to 13 soon. She's very talented, singer in choir, Athlete, straight A student and a good one too. She's walking home after because she heard that the basketball game got cancelled cause of ice and so far, 3 or 4 students slipped and fell in the water. (This is 3 years before she met Granny and Carrie in the true love stories.)

Peaches got home as Sid and Diego asked, How's school? So awesome! I got no homework for the weekend! Peaches said happily as she asked, Where's the others? Crash and Eddie are already doing their thing. Diego said as Sid added, And your parents are at where fast Tony is, buying something like a warm blanket or whatever. Oh.. Ok. Peaches repiled.

Hey, we got something to show you tonight. It's for you to keep for generations and it's really cool and awesome. Diego said as Peacehs walks to him as she asks, Really Uncle Diego? Yeah and your parents said it's ok with them. Sid added as Diego yells, Let's go. If we head over there now, we'll be there by night. It's a 100 mile walk and it's best now. Diego said as they kept walking. What they didn't know is the cliff is falling apart and that's where Sid and Diego are showing the surprise to Peaches. And will Manny and Ellie and the twin worry?

* * *

Chapter 2-Manny and the others got home.

When Manny and Ellie and the twin got home, They look around when they noticed Diego, Sid and Peaches are not home as Manny said, Oh yeah, They went to show the surprise for Peaches to keep as a memory for the family. That's 100 miles away from us and it's far and Peaches doesn't have school next week because of the bad weather that we're having and also, she's doing good in school. Ellie said as Crash added, that's because her principal told us before we got back that school's cancelled next week cause of the snow storm that we're having tomorrow. Good thing we have a few longest leaf blankets because we'll frozen out butts off if we didn't get them and with the weather tomorrow, the degrees is gonna get like 20 or 30. Eddie said as Ellie repiled, that's right. Course, without them, we would get sick and be frozen for life, not to mention like last year when you fell in the freezing water and end up warminig by the fire for a week. Hope that doesn't happened to Peaches. You know I get nervous when she's getting into stuff that might happen unexcpetedly and ends up getting hurt with cuts and scars and other stuff. Manny said as he added, All right, let's go and see the surprise and bring them home so we can prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 3- They walked 100 miles from home and as they got there, Sid told Peaches, Ok, you stay with uncle Diego, I'm gonna get the surprise. As Sid went to get the surprise, Diego and Peaches went to the edge of the cliff as Diego said, This is a nice night, isn't it Peaches? You said it uncle Diego. Peaches said as she looked down from the edge of the cliff as she said as she got nervous, That's a long way down from up here. Yep kid. We gotta be careful around here and you're not gonna know what happens if the cliff cracks and you fall, doesn't matter if there's a branch to hold on to, and it's not stong enough for everyone. Diego said. Just then, The cliff cracked beneath Peaches and she fell as she screamed and then hangs on to the branch and Diego yells, OH MY GOD! Peaches! Help me! Please! Peaches cried as as she holds on for her life on the branch. Sid came back with the surprise as she says, Ok, I'm... OH my god! What happened?! Cliff broke and Peaches fell and hanging on the branch! Diego cried as Sid runs to get Manny. When Sid got to the mammoths, he said, It's Peaches! The cliff broke and she fell and hanging on to the branch. WHAT?! Manny yells as he was in shock and ran to where Diego is. When they got there, Ellie screamed, Peaches! Mommy! Peaches cried. Peaches! Dont let go of the branch! Grab my trunk! Manny said as Peaches tried to grab hold but the branch broke and Manny tried to get her but with tears flowing in his eyes, Peaches screamed on the way as Manny yells, PEACHES! Ellie sobbed hard as Manny runs to her and hugs her. Not our daughter! Why can't it be me?! Ellie cried as Manny tries to calm her down and Sid said, We gotta find her. We can't. It's dark and soon, we're gonna get hit with snow for the next few weeks. Manny said as they went home to take cover.

* * *

Chapter 4- 300 miles from home. Evanescence - Missing

When Peaches fell from the cliff and seperated from her family, she was covered with snow that happened the same night when she fell off a cliff and branch broke and Manny tries to save her from falling but it was too late for him to catch her. When Peaches woke up, she calls, Mom? Dad? Uncle Crash and Eddie? Where's everyone? Then she heard whispers that causes her to run and take cover. As she found a cave, She sobbed as she said, I can't believe the cliff crack beneath me and I blamed myself for that and My dad tried to catch me from falling and now I'm lost and got nowhere to go, and the snowstorm is coming and I can't go anywhere from here. Then as the snow storm is coming by, the tempertures went down more than 20s, below freezing to the point that Peaches shivers and tries to keep herself warm but she can't. She went out in the cold to find wood but she doesn't know how to make a camp fire like Sid does. She thought to herself, Know what? Fire can wait for tomorrow and I'm starting walking home tomorrow early in the morning. As she made the choice, she decided to sleep in the cave for the night and she made a vow to leave early and head home. But without food or wramth for weeks is a problem. Peaches slept as the night goes on, She shivers through the night.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The next day

The next day, Ellie sobbed as Manny tried to clam her down again. Sid, Diego, and the twins came back from finding her as Manny asked, Any luck yet? Nope. Sid repiled. The snow storm covered the whole path and Eddie's frozen solid again. Diego said as Crash added, looks like we need fire again. Storm's not gonna stop and at least we're in the cave for a good home. Looks like the storm's not gonna stop til midnight so we're stuck. Manny said as Ellie calmed down a bit and repiles, At least we got blankets, plenty for everyone to keep us warm through the storm today. And Eddie will be next to the fire for a week again like last year. She's right. We have each other and we can get though the storm if we stay together. Diego said as Sid added, yep, We're not gonna need the fire til tonight. By the time I lit it, It's gonna go out pretty quickly and we'll be frozen mammals. Manny said, I'm really worried about Peaches's safety in this storm. I didn't tell anything to her about safety when the storm occurs. I did. I told if she's in a storm like this, find a cave or shelter and try to be warm in the winter. Diego said as Manny hugs hime and says, Thank you for that. I don't do hugs. Diego repiled as Manny adds, Oh right. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6- Long way from home.

From really far from hoome, Peaches walked out least 100 miles to get back home, but she felt lost with nothing to eat and drink and tempertures dropping to 20s and 10s, means that the storms coming with a lot of snow. When Peaches went to a apple tree to sit down for a bit, she spotted an green apple. She thought to herself, Maybe I can eat it for a day before the storm, but it's too late. The wind below the apple and got crushed to pieces as it hit the floor so Peaches couldn't eat it to surcice for the night. Suddently, the winds blow through Peaches as she crawls to another tree and sat down and shivers til she spotted a cave with a lots of big leaves as she walks to the cave and covers herself with the big leaves the best she can and she said to herself, Man this storm's never gonna stop til morning or whatever. I'll never get home to my family. It's impossible to get back to the herd where I belong and live forever there. Oh mom and dad, where can you be and where are you? As she covered her whole body in big leaves and starts crying as she thinks that she is not gonna see her family again. As she fell asleep, The snow storm bean as the sun sets down the sky.

* * *

Chapter 7- Dark, snowy night.

When the snow storm started, Ellie and Manny and the others ran to their cave for cover. As they got in the cave, Sid got the fire going like always when it's bad and cold. Manny grows concerned as he said, oh my god, we're in for a hit soon. We are. Ellie sadly said, maybe it won't be a bad one like last year. The wind below as Ellie shivered, oh goodness. Oh boy. Let me get something to keep you warm for you. Manny said as he went to get the blanket. As he got it, He put on Ellie's body and she repiled, thanks Manny. Suddently, the tree broke and landed on the entrance of the cave as Manny and Ellie back away from the entrance and Diego repiled, Yep. We're stuck. Im sleeping. Goodnight. Night Diego. Ellie said as Sid said, same here. Followed by Crash and Eddie. Ok. I guess they had a long day for them. Getting prepared for the storm and making sure we have everything we need. Fire, food, blankets, everything. Manny said. Yep. but that doesn't mean that we can't live without Peaches. She's our everything. Ellie said as she sobs and Manny hugs her as he said, we'll look for her after the storm end and we're gonna keep her warm after we found her. If not, we'll keep looking til we found Peaches. Ellie nodded as she agrees.

* * *

Chapter 8- Peaches's warmth

As the storm blows, Peaches shivers through the storm as she sleeps and tears comes out of her eyes and she had a nightmare that her family got killed by the storm and when she woke up, the storm passed by pretty quickly and stars and a moon are in teh sky and when she walked out of the cave, the snow is not deep but luckly, she was able to sleep with no problem with the storm still going on and she had big blankets to cover herself and has a fire to keep her warm. Course night falls while the storm went through in the afternoon as well. The question is... Will Peaches survive and get home for her family? The question will be answered when the storm cleared or be done the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 9- The storm stopped

When the storm passed, The sky was clear with stars and a full moom. When Manny and Eille came out of the cave andmoved the trees and branches from the pathway, and cleaned everything up. Course Sid and the others were asleep at that time of night and through the storm. (this is the middle of the night and midnight). Manny asked as he was fixing Ellie's hair, Do you think that Peaches has surviver the storm? I'm not even sure. Now is the time to be asking that question. What do you think Manny? Ellie said as she gave the "I'm gonna smack you if you don't shut up" look. Well, she would but we don't know that but she knows about survivel and in case if she needs it to use them when or if she's lost or stuck to something. Manny said as Ellie slapped his head and said, We lost her because she fell off a cliff because it's cracked and we tried to save her but it was too late for us to save her and now she's gone. Maybe there's a path for her to found her way home. Maybe. Don't lose hope yet Ellie my babe. Just don't lose hope yet. Manny said as he hugged Ellie to tightly as Ellie returns the embrace.

* * *

Chapter 10- Running home.

When the storm passed, Peaches woke up as midnight got here and she was able to walk at least 10 miles from the cave. The storm had left a lot of snow and Peaches walks through it pretty quickly and best of it, no bad mammels to eat her or do anything bad to hurt her or whatever. Peaches thought to herself as she said, Wow. Look at all that snow! That's insane. I wonder if my family had made it through the storm. Peaches has been walking for miles until... Could it be? Is it? Or it is not? Yes. It's a shortcut to lead her home and back to her family. Maybe I'll use the shortcut but the snow has covered every path and tempertures are dropping again. She's shivering again and this time, She has to decide. Either suffer another night in the cold or take the shortcut to get home to her family. She made her mind and took the shortcut to get home and ran nonstop and the snow doesn't stop her from getting back home where she belongs and her parents will be pleased to see her again. What will Manny and Ellie react?

* * *

Chapter 11- Reuion

When the storm stopped, Manny and Ellie walked out of the cave and course Sid and the others were still sleeping in the middle of the night. I'm afraid Peaches didn't survive the snow storm. Ellie sadly said as Manny repiled. Don't say that Ellie, of course we will. Suddenly, Ellie heard a voice coming from the woods as she follows it. Ellie? What is it? Manny asked as he got concerned. Hear that? The voice sounds familier. Ellie said as she adds, Could it be Peaches? Peaches! Peaches! Manny yells. Peaches! Ellie calls as they stopped to hear. Back at where Peaches's walking and cold as she shivers as she said to herself, I'm like 20 miles away from home. I hope I can make it. Just then, She hears her parents' voice as she listens, Peaches! Manny cried. Peaches! Ellie cried. Mom! Dad! Peaches cried as she runs to her parents' voice. Hear that? It's her. follow the voice! Peaches! Manny cried as Ellie adds, I'll go left, You take right! Ok! Manny said as they went to the different direction. As Manny goes right, he looked every branch as he calls, Peaches! Peaches! Dad! Peaches cried as Manny turns around and see Peaches running to him as he says, Peaches! My angel! Manny got her in his trunk as tears flow in his eyes. Thank goodness. Manny sighed in relief. Peaches! My sweetie! Ellie sobbed happily as she rushes to them and embraces Peaches and. Thank goodness you're safe. Ellie said as she notices that Peaches is shivering again as Manny says, Yep. You're freezing your trunk off. Let's go home so we can warm you up.

* * *

Chapter 12- Home at last

When Peaches and her parents got home, Manny went to get blankets as Ellie put Peaches down and sat next to her as Peaches said as she was shivering, It was so cold out there. I know sweetie. Ellie said as she puts her trunk wrapped around Peaches to keep her warm. When Manny got back with blankets and 3 apples for Peaches, He covered her with 3 sheets of blankets, Peaches ate her 3 apples as Manny sat next to Peaches to the right. When Peaches was not shivering anymore cause of the warmth of the 3 blankets, She asked, Why is Uncle Sid and the others sleeping? They had a long day setting up. Ellie said as she stroked Peaches's hair. Were uou ever stuck in the cold before when you two were kids? Peaches asked. Yep. Happens a lot when I was kid and My mom worries a lot. Manny said. Peaches yawned as she shut her eyes and Slept as Manny and Ellie smiled at her daughter as Manny said, We should let her rest for the night. She had a cold, long day. After all, She did survived the storm like we did. If she didn't know anything about survived, She wouldn't be here. Yep. You got the right. Good night Peaches. Ellie said as she kissed Peaches's forehead and went to sleep and Manny did the same thing as well.

* * *

** MY WHOLE STORY IS COMPLETE.**

**COMING SOON IS MORE OF PEACHES'S PRE TEEN STORIES. PEACHES'S BROKEN TRUNK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
